Wolverine
Wolverine is a character from Marvel comics. He previously fought Raiden in the 52nd episode of Death Battle, Wolverine VS Raiden. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Batman VS Wolverine (Complete) *El Tigre VS Wolverine *Freddy Krueger vs. Wolverine *Garnet vs. Wolverine *Guts vs. Wolverine (Complete) *Judge Dredd VS Wolverine *Knuckles VS Wolverine (Complete) *Raphael vs Wolverine *Scorpion vs. Wolverine *Wolverine vs. Alex Mercer *Wolverine vs. Baraka *Wolverine vs. Bigby Wolf *Wolverine vs. Bowser (Complete) *Wolverine vs. Dante *Wolverine vs. Darth Maul *Wolverine VS Deathstroke *Wolverine vs. Kimimaro *Wolverine vs Predator *Wolverine VS Strider Hiryu (Complete) *Wolverine vs. Vega History Born in the 1800's, Wolverine's past throughout his 100+ year life has been filled with love, misery, and death. Having been experimented on by the Weapon X program, which coated his bones in adamantium and nearly erased all of his memories, Wolverine has spent years trying to piece it all together. After fighting the Hulk, Wolverine decided to join the X-Men, where he battled for the dream that humans and mutants could co-exist in piece. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Real Name: James Howlett *Age: > 137 years *Height: 5'3"/160 cm *Weight: 300 lbs/136.1 kg *Aliases: Wolverine, Logan, Weapon X, Patch *Member of the X-Men *Founder of the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning Adamantium *Man-made *Creator: Myron MacLain *Inspired by Hercules' Adamantine hammer *Extremely rare *Considered indestructible **Survived blows from Thor & Hulk **Withstood nuclear bombs **Has been manipulated by Magneto Powers & Arsenal *Healing factor *Animal empathy & senses *Superhuman strength & speed *Ablation Armor *Muramasa sword *Berserker Rage *Adamantium Beta laced skeleton *Bone claws **12 inches long **Adamantium coated Feats *Lifted a Great White Shark *Survived battles with Hulk *Healed from near-complete disintegration *Survived an onslaught from Phoenix *Has stabbed Thanos & Gladiator *Has defeated Iron Fist, Shang Chi, Romulus & Captain America *Fought in over 5 large scale wars **WW I, WW II, Vietnam, Cold War, Civil War, etc. Death Battle Info (Fanon) 'Background' *Real Name: James "Logan" Howlett *Age: Over 100 years *Height: 5’3” *Weight: 136.1 kg 300 lbs *Member of X-Men and Avengers *The best there is at what he does… 'Claws' *Bone claws coated in adamatium *12 inches, three in each arm *Retractable *Can cut through almost anything 'Skeleton' *Laced with adamantium *Virtually unbreakable *Adds weight to his blows *Survived nuclear explosions 'Healing Factor' *Regenerates most wounds in seconds *Regularly fights adamantium poisoning *Immune to poisons and toxins *Delays his aging *Offers some psionic resistance Abilities *'Heightened Senses' **Hear through thick walls **See at farther distance with clear vision, even in the dark **Smell hidden targets and track eroded scents *'Superhuman Strength' **Can break chains **Support weight of a dozen men with one arm **Push muscles beyond limits without injury **Lift: 955 lbs **Press: 2 tons *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Superhuman Speed' *'Superhuman Agility' *'Superhuman Reflexes' 'Non-Power Abilities' *'Master Tactician' *'Master Martial Artist' **Mastered 15 martial arts **Able to keep up with Black Panther and Iron Fist *'Expert Marksman' *'Expert Swordsman' *'Skilled Acrobat' 'Berserker State' *Lashes out with intensity and aggression of raged animal *Unpredicable to telepaths *Offers even more resistance to psychic attacks *Wolverine loathes using it 'Feats' *Survived blows from stronger characters (ex. Hulk) *Battled Omega Red for over 17 hours *Regenerated from just a drop of blood *Founded Jean Grey School for Higher Learning *Mentored many characters 'Faults' *Vulnerable to magnetism *Healing factor halted by Carbonadium, Muramasa Blade, and Microverse virus *Killable by drowning, destroying all cells, and keeping head from body *Heightened hearing sometimes leaves him vulnerable *Has trouble swimming *Every woman he loves dies (Wolverine: BUB BUB BUB SNIKT BUB SNIKT SNIKT BUB I'M THE BEST AT WHAT I DO.. BUT WHAT I DO, BUB, ISN'T VERY NICE, BUB, SNIKT SNIKT SNIKT) Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Fatal Fiction Combatants Category:Super Power Beat Down Combatants Category:Super Soldiers Category:Returning Combatants Category:US Combatants Category:Canadian Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Mutants Category:X-Men Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Total Warfare Combatants